Still In Love
by leighannieee
Summary: ONE SHOT. Melina reminsces on her past relationship with Ken Anderson. She was still in love. And so was he. KennedyxMelina Dedicated to Louder Than Kennedy.


**Still In Love**

* * *

**A/N: This one shot just came to me and I decided to post it up for you guys! :)**

**Dedicated to Louder Than Kennedy! Here you go Nikki! Your favorite pairing. xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**_Italics represent flashbacks._**

* * *

I was sitting on the beach as the sun set on the horizon. I sighed as I reminisced of the fun times I spent here.

"_Babe! Put me down! You're making me dizzy!" I giggled as Ken picked me up and twirled me around._

_He stopped twirling me and put me down on my feet. He sat down on the warm sand of the beach and lied down on his back. I smiled and I lied down next to him with my head on his chest._

"_Babe…have you ever seen something this beautiful?" I sighed as we stared into the sunset._

"_Actually, yeah I have." He said._

_I sat up. "Really? What?"_

"_She's sitting in front of me." Ken smiled._

_I kissed him on the lips and I stood up. I started walking towards the calm waves of the ocean._

"_Where are you going babe?" he asked as he sat up and leaned on his elbows._

_I turned around and smiled at him. "The water." I simply answered._

_He got up on his feet and jogged towards me. "Not without me." He smirked._

_He picked me up off my feet and carried me bridal-style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked and he had that mischievous look in his eyes. I eyed him weirdly and I was skeptical if I should have let him carry me. He started walking into the water and he stopped in his tracks as a smirk grew onto his face. I realized what he was about to do._

"_Ken! No! Don't!" I shrieked._

_But it was too late._

_He dropped me into the water._

_I emerged from the water and gasped for breath. I looked up to find Ken laughing and pointing at me. I smirked at him and pulled his left foot, causing him to lose balance. He fell into the water and I started laughing at him._

_He emerged from the water and I started laughing even harder. He rolled his eyes at me and started splashing me with water. I shrieked in response and in return, I splashed him with water as well. He went over to me and picked me up. He twirled me around once more but this time, he lost his balance, resulting in us both falling into the water. We got up to the surface and started laughing. He kissed me on the lips and smiled._

"_I love you." He said._

"_I love you too." I smiled._

I smiled at the memories but then quickly, my smile faded. It's been a year ever since we had broken up.

_I was sitting in our hotel room, waiting for him to come back. He's been acting weird lately. He's been jumpy, paranoid, and sneaking around. Ii heard the door open and then quietly close. Ken came into view and I cleared my throat. He jumped in surprise and held his chest._

"_God babe, you're gonna give me a heart attack." He said._

"_How was hanging out with the guys?" I asked._

"_Good. Chris kept talking about him and Maria though." Ken chuckled._

"_Really? You were just with Chris?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Why?" he questioned._

"_Because he called twenty minute ago asking if you guys were gonna hang out or not." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest._

"_Look, I can explain." He said._

"_Are you cheating on me?" I asked._

"_What?! How could you ever think that?" He exclaimed._

"_Can you blame me?! I mean, you've been sneaking around, you've been acting really jumpy, and you're always 'out with the guys.'" I cried out._

"_I'm not cheating on you." He stated._

"_How do I know that for sure? I mean, I've been seeing Kelly Kelly always around you and winking at you." I stated._

"_I'm not cheating on you okay?!" he yelled._

"_Then what were you doing then?!" I yelled in return._

"_I…I can't tell you." He sighed as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair._

"_That's not an answer." _

"_Just trust me okay!" He yelled._

"_How can I trust you?! You've been out almost every day and you won't ever tell me where you're going! You expect me just to sit back and not say anything?! No, that's doesn't work for me!" I yelled back._

"_I've said it before. I'm not cheating on you." He said through clenched teeth as his hands curled into fists._

_That was it. The temper got the best of me. I slapped him across the face._

"_Tell me the truth!" I cried out as my eyes got watery._

"_Damn it Mel!" He said as he punched the wall. "If you must know! I was out buying you a ring. A WEDDING ring. I was going to propose! But if you don't trust me then…I don't think this is gonna work out." He sighed._

_It hit me. Tears fell down my cheeks._

"_Ken, I…"_

"_Mel, just leave…" he sighed as he sat on the foot of the bed._

_I cried even harder as I grabbed my belongings and stepped out of the hotel room. He shut the door in my face. _

A single tear fell down my cheek. I never dated anyone else since Ken had broken up with me. I wasn't as sociable as I used to be, I wasn't as outgoing, I wasn't myself anymore.

I stood up and wiped the sand off of my clothes. I walked along the beach shore with my arms crossed over my chest. My brunette locks were covering the fact I was crying. I looked down at my feet and watched as the water hit my feet.

How could I have been so stupid? If I hadn't let my imagination get the best of me, maybe he would be here with me…but he's not.

I let the tears fall freely, not caring if anyone noticed.

I was walking along shore when I bumped into something hard.

"Oh, sorry." I said , not even looking up to see who I bumped into.

Just then, I felt arms around me and just hugging me. I pulled myself away from whoever this person was. I looked up to see…him.

I let my hair cover my face so that he wouldn't notice that I was crying.

He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"Shh…it's okay." He said as he kissed the crown of my head. "I've missed you." He said.

I pulled away from his embrace so I could look up at him.

"I've missed you too." I weakly smiled. "I'm so sorry Ken. I just…I don't know…I wanted—"

He cut me off with a long passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I still love you." He said after we finally pulled apart.

"Me too." I smiled.

"In that case…" he smiled.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"Ken, you—"

"Melina Nava Perez…Will you do me the privilege of calling you Mrs. Ken Anderson?" he asked as he opened the small box to reveal a ring with a huge diamond in the middle and one little diamond on each side.

"Ken, I—" I said as even more tears escaped my eyes. "Yes!" I smiled.

He picked me up and twirled me around. After he finally put me down, he grabbed my left hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger.

"I always kept that in my pocket." He chuckled as he embraced me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mel." He smiled.

We embraced each other as we watched the sun finally set with a smile on each of our faces.

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys liked it!**

**Review and tell me what you think of it. :)**

**Oh! And Nikki? Hope you liked it too!**


End file.
